We Didn't Plan On This Happening
by jdat
Summary: Delphine is just trying to get ahead in her career.She goes to monitor Cosima without any prior knowlege of her and never knew what was going to happen next.We all know how that turned out :) .My first fanfiction, reviews are welcome and i don't own anything but my immagination. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

{A/N: The first chapter is short and about Leekie and Delphine with no Cosima (sorry) but I kinda had to write it just to set it all up and the next chapter and pretty much every chapter after that will be Delphine and Cosima with hints of the rest of the 'Clone Club'…hope you enjoy }

"Delphine and Leekie" (Back Story)

"Delphine this is an opportunity of a life time", Dr. Leekie said as he went 'rushing after' her. Delphine knew that, but she always knew that and she was just starting to figure out how terrible it was as well. "You're going to be immersed in the science more than ever before_ ma Cherie_", he said .She stopped partly out of anger because who was he to use that term towards her, partly because she heard the rest of what he said and partly because she knew what he was going to say next. "If you just do this one more time", the words fell from Leekie's mouth like he found nothing wrong with what he was saying and Delphine would be crazy if she did.

Delphine was an intellectual human being when it came to science but also when it came to Leekie. If she said no to him she was aware of the fact that she would be excluded from any experiment, lecture, class or anything else he was offering his 'students'. Leekie's work was nothing short of ground breaking but the man behind the mask was sickening. He once warned Delphine if she was ever to leave DYAD she would be "taken care of", he knew how much power he had over her and the fact that he scared her as well didn't help anything, it only meant he could manipulate her even more. Dephine turned and stared for a second weighing her options but felt she had no choice .She followed Leekie back to the hotel room where he said he would 'explain everything' to her. He gave her a picture of a girl with a 'tag' on the back of it and proceeded to lead her into one of the worst nights of her life. The only thing Delphine was holding onto was the fact that she was going to Minnesota tomorrow to monitor '324B21'. She had no idea what a ride she was in for with just a picture of this person and not a clue as to what she was really like.

She left as soon as she could so she would be away from Leekie and even though Delphine was off to a new place with nobody by her side, for the first time in months she felt calm.


	2. Meeting Her

{A/N: As promised Delphine and Cosima}

"Meeting Dreads"

_Delphine's POV:_

I was being moved from my life so I could study a "subject". All I had was a picture and a tag, I wasn't even told her name. The whole plane ride over all I was doing was analyzing the polaroid in front of me. From what I saw I could only assume that she was the wild type with the piercings and the dreads but who knows I guess. Before I knew it I was off the plane and going to get my bags. After I got my bags I went to the hotel I was being put up in by Leekie. I went to read the profile I was supposed to have but then realized there was never one given to me. I think to myself should I really have agreed to this?

There was a letter left on the table at the side of the bed that said "Delphine" and inside it there was an address of a college given and it said be there at 9am in room 210, of course it was signed by Leekie…

_Cosima's POV:_

Wake n' Bake was the best thing possible to get me through this Monday morning. I still have no idea why I agreed to morning classes though…big mistake. Still half in a daze I got up showered, dressed, took care of my munchies and headed out. Walking into class I saw a new face today, it was kind of a different face that I had never seen anything like before. I tried to brush it off as I sat at my desk and started to do my work, partially on what I was supposed to be doing and partially trying to figure out what was going on with my...family…sisters….I don't know what to call them yet so let's just say Sarah and Alison for now.

All of a sudden I hear a phone ring and see 'her' pick it up, she speaks French, I'm impressed. I think I stared too long because she looked up at me like three times and I hadn't looked way at all. The girl seemed to be having an argument of some sort on the phone and tossed it on the desk when she hung up. She looked at me once more saying she was sorry for what I can only assume her thinking I was staring at her because she was too loud. Boy was she wrong. She got up and left the room in a hurry leaving something on her table behind so I walked over and looked at it.

_Delphine's POV:_

As I walked through the doors of the college I saw dreads walking in before me. That's what I decided to call her since I don't know her name yet. I didn't know where I was going exactly so I just followed her and hoped that she wasn't going anywhere before class because I noticed she was playing on her phone. As I walked into the class I think I finally got her attention. I guess none of the teachers knew about me because they were treating me just like any other student and actually making me do the work but I guess that was the point, to fit in. My phone rang and all I heard on the other side was a faint "go" from I don't even know who so I started, I was having a fake phone argument in the middle of a class and nobody but dreads was looking at me, I couldn't tell if she was annoyed or not but I caught her eyes three times. Now that that was over I was rushing out of the room to wait for her to come and give me what I 'accidentally left behind'.

As I wait in the hall I contemplate my next moves and if I should get really close really fast or give it time but am interrupted by a touch on the shoulder. I don't understand why for the life of me but SHE looks sorry but then I remember how much of a mess I must look like and gather my thoughts a bit.

_Cosima's POV:_

Walking out of the class I hear faint sobs and assume it's her. She's really tall and her legs are ni…'stop It Cosima you shouldn't be checking her out right now', is what I think as I mentally scorn myself. She turns around and messes with her hair looking me dead on and wiping her eyes saying sorry and she's not usually "like this". I give her the papers and admit bashfully that I did in fact look at them. "Your French and your grades are killer", 'wow way to point out the obvious Cosima I think she knows she's French already', again scorning myself. I try to recover by saying "bad break up?" as in is that why your crying "well we're an ocean apart" , 'wow her voice is beautiful', and I tell her long distance never works. We discus classes and at the end I finally get her name "Delphine", with an awesome smile too, damn.

_Delphine's POV:_

At this rate half way through our little conversation I figure it's now or never so why not just dive in. She looks like she's kind of struggling to keep the encounter going and I find it endearing so when I smile at her and tell her my name the smile I genuine. Now I thought that the nickname 'dreads' was pretty clever and all but once I heard her say her real name that was way more satisfying. Cosima, it has a ring to it doesn't it?


	3. The Heat Between Us

{A/N: taking a different route than OB and there will be flashbacks for some of the stuff mentioned in the chapter but I wanted to keep my mind on track as opposed to going in a way different direction}

Cosima's POV:

I don't know very many people and I've been here for two months already. At least the one person I am talking to I'm close to now. Delphine and I would see each other every day for the first week we met but then both go swamped with class work. We've text each other at least once a day just to say hi and such ever since. I want to say that when we did actually see each other last night, that I was calm and collected but that would be a lie…I got all types of flustered and had a goofy grin on my face pretty much the whole night. I don't know if she just being really nice or if she feels the same way I do but she's being really 'touchy feely'. We kissed once but we were drunk from all the red wine we stole, so I didn't really count that. I mean I'm not complaining or anything but again with the giddy school girl smile when we backed away from each other. And I totally got her high that night too.

Delphine's POV:

I'm going out with Cosima again tonight and she's having me try all sorts of new stuff lately. I mean it's not like there big and extraordinary new things but stuff that I've never done before nonetheless like mini golf, dancing, and weed for that matter. The craziest thing was obviously the weed but I thought it was kind of interesting to be honest. It got me thinking, I really wanted to kiss her, we kissed before when she was really drunk and I just laughed it _I'm French and it takes a lot more than a bottle of red wine to get me drunk, I mean I was a little tipsy but I still knew what was going on _I don't think Cosima thinks I remember it…_I remember it_. I never really considered bisexuality but I know that it's a possibility and I'm not against it, I know sexuality I fluid and well, every time I see her I want to kiss her_ so there_ _you go_. We're going out again tonight and she won't tell me what we're doing but whatever it is being around her I fun anyways so it's ok. Whenever we get near each other she gets really flustered and I think it's quite endearing so that's fun too _I'm terrible. _Nobody has ever really acted around me the way she does and I've never met anyone like her in any sense of the word…I like the way she just IS.

Cosima's POV:

What to wear, what to wear? I'm going to take Delphine to the beach because she said she's never been before. _I wonder how she looks in a bikini._ It's a little bit hot out so I figure it's the perfect time for her to go and have a good time. I'm also setting a picnic up for her… I hope she likes it _your acting like a teenager again, trying to impress a girl Jesus Cosima, get your shit together_. I told her to wear something fitting for being outside and because it's going to be at sunset it should be a bit cooler so I'm bringing blankets and sweaters. She arrives at my door and looks beautiful as ever in a loose tank top and a pair of shorts _good thing I'm bringing those blankets_ and _Let's be honest she could be in rags and look amazing so…ya._ I tell her to get ready for a bit of a long night because I plan on keeping her out and she just smiles at me, that little smirk that she has when she's intrigued and excited all at the same time is adorable. I finish getting everything ready while she sits at my desk and then we're off.

Delphine's POV:

I arrive at her door and she goes wide eyed for a second then turns around really quickly before she can see the smirk I have on my face _I know what I did._ She tells me to be ready for a long night and I take it to a completely different place in my mind than I think she meant to direct it so I have to tell myself to stop. I'm thinking she might have taken it _there _too because she turned a beautiful shade of pink as I smiled at her and she gave me a toothy smile back. Cosima finished getting ready and we start walking to my car, she says she needs to drive because it's a surprise where we're headed so I let her. There is a basket in her hand so I'm assuming it's a picnic type of thing but I still haven't the slightest clue where. She…here's the thing about Cosima, she always seems so calm and collected when she off in her own little world like she is right now, on the ride to wherever we're going. I find it extremely interesting because she looks like she's thinking about something so intense but then when you say something her expression completely changes. This thing happens where her eyes kind of light up a little when she talks to me and it's the first time that's ever happened it's pretty awesome _, and not for lack of a better word._ We apparently arrive at our destination and I tell her that she should have told me to pay attention and she'll have to give the directions _because I was looking at her pretty much the whole time between us talking and me absentmindedly staring at her out of the corner of my eye_, because I don't remember how to get here quite yet.

Cosima's POV:

I can tell that Delphine is paying very close attention to me on the ride there and I'm getting a bit nervous _more like freaking out inside my head, _I say we're here and that seems to snap her out of her trance. She looks out at the beach and I realize we got here just in time because the sun is about to set, her eyes light up so I'm assuming she likes sunsets, and there's nobody else there, _boom_ _points for me. _I tell her to get ready to take her shoes off and wait for me while I grab the basket then give her the blanket to hold. I walk to the wall before the san and put the basket there, jump down to the sand, put the blanket down, and help Delphine down as well. There are stairs to walk down to get to the sand as Delphine pointed to them but I still held my hand out to help her down _because where would be the fun in the stairs _so she says ,"fiinnneee" and hops down stumbling a little bit which makes me laugh a little. She sits on the blanket while I grab the basket and set up the food, the sun is just starting to set and she looks up at me smiling as I go to sit down _flustered again, we're gonna have a good time._

Delphine's POV:

We get to the beach and the sky is starting to turn all sorts of pinks, yellows, and oranges. We are the only two people there and _interesting thoughts _start going through my head again. Cosima gets the basket out of her car and grabs a blanket out of I don't even know where which surprises me and makes me smile _she thought of everything_. She jumps off the wall onto the sand as I start to walk to the stairs, just before I go to tell her she's crazy for jumping she puts her hands out in a motion that tells me to jump too. It's just a couple of feet I don't think it should be too bad but I act like I'm all exasperated even though I'm totally willing and ready to hold onto her. I grab her shoulders and _accidentally _stumble on the way down, she laughs in my ear before letting me go, making me realize how close we are so I tense up a little bit and sit down. When she sets everything up I calm myself down and just before she sits down I smile up at her making her smile back at me and I look out at the water breaking eye contact before I can turn any more red than I already have. _It's gonna be a long night I wonder if it was just me who felt the heat between us… _


End file.
